CS20: Styl Orlando
Part 1 Nighterus to istota posiadająca wielką moc, którą ma chronić ludzkość w taki sposób, aby nawet o tym nie wiedziała, pierwszy Nighterus - Elrath powołał tzw. Radę Ośmiu w której skład wchodzili najpotężniejsze istoty, ich zadaniem było utrzymanie wielu sekretów w tajemnicy, m.in. samego Nihterusa, czy demony, najmniejsze z nich są tak słabe, iż mimo Wiecznej Bramy przedostają się do świata ludzi, tak było w przypadku impa o imieniu Kref, który był jednym z najsłabszych impów, jednak w prawdziwym świecie dostrzegł szansę na rozwinięcie swojego potencjału, knuł i zdobywał moc do tego momenty, gdy zobaczył jak potężny jest, dosłownie nie było siły potężniejszej od niego w tym świecie, tak myślał. Starł się z drugim Nighterusem, Gefloyem i niemalże przegrał. Człowiek, który był młodym rekrutem Rady Ośmiu, miał przygotować zaklęcie wygnania demona i udało mu się, ale nie uwzględnił faktu, że posiadał Łzy Początku, którą otrzymuje każdy rekrut rady. Zaklęcie okazało się potężniejsze niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać, pochłonęło zarówno Apocalipsusa jak i Gefloya i 3 radnych. Gefloy chwilę przed zesłaniem do krainy demonów użył całej swojej mocy, aby przesłać całą swoją moc oraz moc radnych do tego człowieka, a w połączeniu z jego usterkami genetycznymi powstało drugi raz od początku świata oko feniksa, no niezupełnie, bo dostał tylko połowę, ale cała moc tych 4 potężnych istot znalazła się w tym człowieku. Rada miała mu pomóc w rozwinieciu umiejętności, jednak 5 pozostałych radnych to byli działacze konspiracji, którzy często współdziałali z demonami. Cała rada zaczęła polować na nowego Nighterusa, który uciekł na ziemię....... 27.11.2001 Powstanie trzeciego Nighterusa Orlando: Po co mi ten syf - z wściekłością rozerwał pamiętnik - Myślałem, że w pokoju Rexa znajdę więcej przydatnych syfów, a tu same śmieciowe syfy, zaraz zaraz zaraz, co to? - wziął w rękę zdjęcie bakugalaxy - hahahahahahahaha, co za frajer - wywalił język na zewnątrz i rozgniótł w ręcę zdjęcie - O rany, gdzie ten Rex, jeszcze mnie ktoś przyłapię, a to jego reputację chce mi się rozwalić Orlando został w moim pokoju, a tymczasem bakugalaxy jeszcze leżało na ziemi, bo przywracaniu pamięci. Kayden i Aeopathila pilnowali, aby nic nam się nie stało. Po chwili bakugalaxy zaczęło wstawać, tylko nie ja. Była to rzecz dziwna. Moje oczy były otwarte i wyglądały jak szkło przez, które można zobaczyć wnętrze. Było przez nie widać tylko ogień, który trawi sam siebie. Paru chłopaków zaniosło mnie do pokoju, położyli mnie, a gdy poszli, nagle pojawił się Orlando. Wyglądało to jakby przykrył się cieniem, a potem go zdjął. Orlando: Ile możesz kazać mi czekać gnoju? - otworzył okno, wziął mnie na plecy i wyskoczył. Miał już tam przygotowaną drewnianą trumnę do której mnie włożył, położył jeszcze tylko rękę na mojej głowie i po chwili wyglądał jak ja, potem zamknął trumnę i zakopał - Na razie, hehehe Następnie Orlando w moim ciele poszedł do domciu bakugalaxy z myślą zrobienia ze mnie potwora..... Part 2 Gdy Orlando w moim ciele wszedł do salonu, zobaczył wszystkich siedzących w okręgu Orlando: Siemka, co robicie? Ami: A gramy w butelkę Alex: Wszystko dobrze? Orlando: Tak, czemu pytacie? Dancer: Bo zamiast oczu miałeś ogniska? Orlando: A mam nadal? Dancer: Nie? Orlando: No to wszystko dobrze, grajmy Pit: To kręcę...... - zakręcił butlą i wypadło na Orlando - Rex, Pytanie czy Wyzwanie? Orlando: Wyzwanie Pit: Wsadź sobie do majtek gniazdo os Orlando wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz, reszta poszła zobaczyć co robi, znalazł gniazdo i wsadził je sobie w gacie Pit: LOL? Naprawdę to zrobił, dobra kręć Wszyscy wrócili i Orlando zaczął kręcić Ami: O ja, chce wyzwanie Orlando: Tooo.... - zaczął się zastanawiać - hmm......o mam Reszta: nooo? Orlando: Pójdź do mojego pokoju i znajdź tam taki mały dziennik i mi go przynieś Ami: Okej? - powiedziawszy wyszła Dancer: To chwilę poczekamy Orlando: Wcale nie - nagle podniósł Pit i wyrzucił go za okno Dancer: Ej, co to miało być - po chwili chłopak był duszony przez Orlando Mei: Ej, przestań - dziewczyna pobiegła w stronę duszącego, jednak on nagle zniknął i pojawił się za nią Orlando: Dobly dień - powitał dziewczynę kopniakiem w plecy - No dalej, to jest nudne - nagle uchylił się, a nad jego głową świstały kawałki lodu Pit: Ogarnij się Orlando: Nareszcie coś ciekawego, hehehe - radny wyjął z kieszeni białą nić, jego prawe oko zaświeciło się na niebiesko, bardziej na kolor morski, po chwili obok siebie stało 5 identycznych "Rexów" - No to co? Dancer: Co tu się dzieje? Orlando: Nie chcecie się bawić? Alex i Mei wyjęły swoją broń Mei: Jeśli się zaraz nie uspokoisz to moja kosa pójdzie w ruch Orlando: Hahahaha, kosę to na żniwa wieśniaro Mei: CO? Alex: Co się z tobą dzieje? Orlando: A co ma się dziać? - tym razem z kieszeni wyjął trochę siarki i smoły - Już po was smarkacze Pit: Skoro tak grasz to ja tak - chłopak zaczął zamrażać wszyskich 5 "Rexów", po chwili stało tylko 5 posągów i nagle wnętrza się rozpłynęły - Co jest? Orlando: To wszystko? Jesteście żałośni - mówił oddalony przy schodach, ale nagle dostał mocnego kompniaka i poleciał do czwórki Kayden: Co ty wyprawiasz? Uderzyłeś się w głowę czy co? Orlando: A co? Nie znałeś mnie takiego? Aeopathila: Tacy są tylko członkowie rady ośmiu, a nie Rex - za dźwiękiem nagle wyszła dziewczyna zza schodów - Dobrze znam Rexa, długo pracowaliśmy Kayden: Ja go znam bardziej, dłużej z nim walczyłem, niż ty z nim współpracowałaś Orlando: I tak jesteście frajerami, Ignis Potentis - po chwili smoła i siarka zmieniły się w ogień, a gdy je złączył, powstał wielki wybuch spopielający cały budynek........ Nie minęło dużo czasu, Mei się obudziła, Kayden wynosił już Alex, a sama podeszła do Dancera i zaczęła go cucić, ale bez skutecznie, jako że ogień był coraz większy, podniosła go i wyrzuciła przez okno Mei: Pit, PIT OBUDŹ SIĘ Pit: Oooo co się dzieje? Mei: WSTAWAJ, PALI SIĘ - gdy chłopak dostał krzykiem w ucho od razu poderwał się i zaczął gasić pożar Pit: A co z Ami? Mei: Gaś dalej, ja sprawdzę - dziewczyna dobiegła do mojego pokoju, a w nim zobaczyła tylko wybite okno i ślady niedawno rozpylanego pyłu - Ami? Jesteś tu? - chodząc po pokoju, dziewczyna znalazła list - Ha? Muszę to pokazać reszcie Po około dziesięciu minutach, kiedy wszyscy byli już na zewnątrz, a dom ugaszony, Mei przyniosła list i dała Pitowi do przeczytania. Pit: Drodzy idioci? Dobrze widzę? Dancer: Sprawdzę.....yyyy tak Pit: Jeśli czytacie ten list to znaczy, że żyjecie co mnie napawa radością, nie chcę was zabić, bo to byłoby nudne, zrobi to mój kolega, hehehehehe, a wasza przyjaciółka to mój łup, więc możecie o niej zapomnieć, narka frajerzy - chłopak rozerwał list - Zabrał Ami? Nie ważne czym tam sobie jest, zniszczę go Aeopathila: To byłoby głupie, tak samo jak to co zrobił, chociaż trudno mi uwierzyć, że to jest Rex Kayden: On nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił przyjaciołom, tymbardziej, nawet wielu wrogów oszczedzał, co było głupie, czemu niby nagle miałby robić coś takiego? Pit: Nie ważne, idę po Ami, Lightnoid wyłaź - chłopakowi wyrosły skrzydła - Znajdę ją Alex: Czekaj na nas, pomożemy ci Cała drużyna wezwała bakugany i zaczęła szukać Ami, a w tymczasie Orlando wcale nie próbował się schować, ale co się stanie to w parcie 3 Part 3 Długo nie trwało, aż drużyna znalazła Orlando na klifie. Stał tam z szyderczym uśmieszkiem, trzymając w prawej ręce nieprzytomną Ami. Pit: Oddawaj Ami Orlando na to się tylko uśmiechnął jeszcze bardziej Pit: Czy czegoś nie dosłyszałeś? - rozgniewany chłopak poleciał w stronę radnego, a ten wystawił rękę i w ten sposób, nawet nie drgając zatrzymał Pita - Nie sądziłem Rex, że jesteś taki silny - Nagle Pit oberwał solidnym kopniakiem i poleciał na ziemię, został złapany przez Dancera i Mei - Co to za koleś? Mei: Nie będzie tak traktował moich przyjaciół - dziewczyna wyjęła kosę, a Alex Tejrę, obie podbiegły do Orlando, a ten zablokował obie bronie ręką Orlando: No proszę was, to jest żałosne - z oka radnego strzelił promień, który błyskawicznie zamroził wojowniczkę wiatru, a gdy miał kopnąć Taigę, Ami obudziła się Ami: Ha? Co się dzieje? Orlando: Hehehe, śpij - mężczyzna pstryknął, a dziewczyna ponownie usnęła, jednak żeby pstryknąć zwolnił Tejrę i dostał nią. Mężczyzna jednak ledwo się zachwiał - Żałocha - Facetowi urosły skrzydła, którymi trzepnął, a dziewczynę zwiało z klifu - Hehehehe, spodziewałem się większej determinacji i w ogóle, może was zachęcę co wy na to? Pit: Co masz na myśli? Orlando: Patrz - psychopata począł zbliżać język w stronę Ami, jednak gdy był w połowie drogi odpadł, okazało się, że Mei zdążyła rozmarznąć i porządnie ciachnęła kataną Mei: Ani się waż Orlando: Pfo fo upflefulelfle? Mei: Naucz się mówić Mężczyźnie zaświeciło się oko na niebiesko i język odrósł Orlando: No dobra, teraz to mnie wkurzyłaś Kayden: Ej, Orlando, przestań kryć się w ciele Rexa Orlando: Ale przecież Rex to ja Kayden: Kejrax, znajdź go Kejrax: Łeeee, wolę mu przyłożyć Kayden: Idź Bakugan oddalił się w stronę domu, a tymczasem wszyscy zdążyli dojść do ładu i otoczyli Orlando. Ten za to się zaśmiał. Orlando: Naprawdę sądzicie, że macie ze mnę jakiekolwiek szanse? Pokażę wam prawdziwą moc - Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Pit zdążył go zamrozić, a w chwilę później wszyscy atakowali go jak wariaci, tak że mężczyzna nadal wyglądający jak ja padł rozkrwawiony na ziemię - Innym razem dzieciaki - Mężczyzna wrócił do prawdziwej postaci i na swoich skrzydłach wyleciał z kręgu ludków z bakugalaxy i zdołał uciec. Ami się obudziła, a wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, że nic jej nie jest. Drużyna postanowiła wrócić do trochę sfajczonej chałupki, a tymczasem w siedzibie rady ośmiu Zerox: Ty idioto, takie interpentynenckie świnie jak ty powinienem spalić, a popiół zjeść, zejdź mi z oczu, zanim się rozmyślę i dam ci jakąś karę Orlando: Tak jest - radny dosłownie wybiegł z sali Tymczasem Executia wpatrzona w kulę śledziła swego sługę Executia: O tak Mag Mel, krew feniksa, przynieś mi ją, a ja cię wynagrodzę posłuszny piesku Mag Mel bowiem już rozwalał ziemię, w której była moja trumna i zdążył już wyciągnąć nóż, lecz nagle dostał bakuganem w twarz i się przewrócił, a nóż wyleciał mu z rąk. Part 4 Kejrax: Zostaw go padalcu - po chwili bakugan z całych sił uderzył Meg Mela, który się przewrócił i wypuścił z ręki nóż Mag Mel: Co to ma być? Myślisz, że coś mi zrobisz? BB! BS! Gundal, zgnieć go Kejrax: To żaden problem Gundal: Tak sądzisz? Wymiar Gundalu Bakugan w formie kulkowej unikał strzałów wielkiego demonicznego bakugana, aż w końcu z całych sił walną go w brzuch, a ten padł na ziemię Kejrax: Nawet nie muszę wychodzić z tej formy Mag Mel: Tak sądzisz? BB!BS! Przed Kejraxem stanęło dwóch Exomirów. Kejrax: Żaden problem Meg Mel: Czekaj chwilę, SMA! Gundal, niezwyciężony niszczyciel Exomirowie zaczęli wrzeszczeć, a z ich paszcz wystrzeliła energia, która zaciemniła chmury, a z nich spadły na ziemię dwaj Gundale. Kejrax: Zaraz zaraz zaraz, co? Mag Mel: SMA! Wymiar Gundalu - nagle każdy z pięciu stworów zaczął formować energię gromadzoną w paszczy Kejrax: Kiepsko, Oculus Phoenix activate, REX ZBUDŹ SIĘ GNOJU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mag Mel: Hahahahaha - puszka zaśmiawszy się podniosła nóż i ponownie podeszła do mojej trumny - Chcę tylko troszkę krwii Kayden: Zostaw go Mag Mel spostrzegł, że całe bakugalaxy z Kaydenem i Aeopathilą nagle przybiegło Mag Mel: Co jest? Skąd wy tu? Pit: Trudno było nie zauważyć, dwóch promieni, które zrobiły ciemne chmury Mag Mel: Kurde Kayden: Kejrax chodź no tu - bakugan wskoczył Kaydenowi do dłoni - BB!BS! Kejrax: O tak, teraz się zabawimy, huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue Kayden: Dobra odciągnij ich od nas, a my się zajmiemy tą żółtą kupą Mag Mel: Jak śmiesz? Po chwili blaszak dostał kopniaka od tyłu, ponieważ żem się zbudził i kopnął go w łep. Mag Mel: I tak zdobędę to czego potrzebuję - menel zaczął ostrzeliwać wszystkich negatywną energią i po chwili wszyscy stanęli, a mianowicie Ami, Dancer, Kayden, Aeopathila i ja, a obok nas stali Red, Blitz i Bella Dancer: Kolejny cziter - nagle Red wyjęła katanę i zaczęła pędzić w stronę Ami, Blitz zaczął strzelać laserem w Dancera, ale zdziwił się, kiedy stworzyłem tarczę ochraniającą go, tymczasem Bella atakowała Tejrą Aeopathilę, która sprytnie unikała ciosów, a obok Kayden tłukł Mag Mela, głównie kopając go w łep, bo ma podobną technikę walki do mojej, a gdy Red dobiegała wypuściła katanę z rąk, gdyż strzała niemal nie przebiła jej dłoni Red: Ej, co to miało być? - alter podniósł katanę Ami: Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam - powiedziała z kocim uśmiechem Mag Mel w tym czasie próbował wyprowadzić jakiś kontratak, ale Kayden złapał go za rękę i z całych sił uderzył go łokciem w klatkę zbrojową, tak mocno, iż żółciak padł na ziemię Ja: Dancer osłaniaj mnie - chłopakowi nagle wybuchły plecy i dzięki ognistemu dopalaczowi z pleców zaraz znalazł się przy Blitzie - Oko Feniksa, pozytywnej energii wezwanie, struktury nadłamanie, silnej chormonów uczuć kontroli, nakazanie samokontroli, ciemności przegnanie, wzywam was, oko feniksa aktywacja - w moich rękach pojawiła się zielona poświata. Podszedłem do Red, która właśnie miała ruszyć na Ami, a gdy ją dotknąłem, pozytywna energia rozeszła się po jej ciele i wróciła Mei. Kiedy Blitz próbował pozbyć się chłopaka z wybuchowymi plecami, wsadziłem mu dłoń z poświatą do oczu i po chwili stał obok nas Pit. Z Bellą było mniej problemów, bowiem Aeopathila zablokowała Belli kontrolę nad ciałem, a dzięki pozytywnej energii, wróciła Alex. Kiedy się zorientowaliśmy, Kejrax już kończył łamanie karku ostatniemu z pięciu pokrak, a Mag Mel leżał na ziemi, przed Kaydenem, którego bolałby dłonie, od uderzania w zbroję Mag Mel: Innym razem - kupol zebrał swoje bakugany, a następnie uciekł Kayden: Kejrax wracaj Pit: Czego on chciał? Ja: Ja nie pamiętam Kejrax: Twojej krwii Ja: ehh.....tylko po co mu ona? Kayden: Kejrax? A te słabeusze cię nie zraniły? Kejrax: Chyba nie Tymczasem w bazie Rady Mag Mel: Pani, mam krew feniksa, co prawda Kejraxa, ale też krew feniksa Executia: Trochę mało, przez to rytułał będzie dłużej wykonywany, ale dobrze się spisałeś, zostaniesz wynagrodzony, hahahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz